


A Peculiar Book

by XXXPink (ZXSpectrum)



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZXSpectrum/pseuds/XXXPink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, Koakuma found a strange spell book. On the next day, Patchouli is showing the effects of its magic to her friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Peculiar Book

It didn't happen often that the vampire Remilia and her maid Sakuya said together with her friend Pathouli and drank tea together. Usually when that happened, Patchouli had something interesting to show them. So, Remilia felt some anticipation, when she sat on the table in the middle of the gigantic library of her mansion. A library, she rarely used herself. It pretty much belonged to her friend, who downright lived her, together with her devil familiar. But even she, who reads nearly all the time, could never hope to finish all the books here, even with the long lifespan that youkai enjoyed. Who knows what strange secrets this place holds...

“So, Patchy,” Remilia said, placing her teacup she just drank from on the saucer. “You probably didn't invite us just for some chit-chat. I take you found something interesting?” The mistress of the mansion looked like a very young girl, but her bat wings always made obvious just what she was.

Patchouli kept a straight face. She always tended to be rather stoic and rarely showed emotions. Together with her long, purple hair and rather cute face, that made her look like a doll at times. “That's right. Although it wasn't me who found it.”

“So, Koakuma discovered something interesting?” Sakuya said. The maid was nearly always perfect and elegant, a paradigm of a maid. Her maid dress fitted her very well and her silvery hair accentuated her elegance.

Patchouli nodded. “It's a rather curious thing. I certainly didn't expect to find something like that here. But when I think about it, its existence isn't that surprising.”

“Now you really keep us in suspense,” Remilia said. “Please don't test my patience too much. I'm very curious.”

“Alright.” Patchouli looked behind her. “Koa, please come here. It's time to show time.”

A short time later, the devil came to the table. Remilia and Sakuya both gasped at the sight. Koakuma looked differently than usual. It's not that she looked like a different person. She was still the same girl with bath wings, similar to Remilia's, and long red hair, which was beset by a pair of smaller wings.

However, they saw more than usual of her, because she practically naked. She was only wearing cup- and crotch-less black underwear, that seemed to be made out of leather. But that wasn't the strangest thing. She also had a penis, right above her vagina. Also, her breasts were noticeably larger than usual.

“It was yesterday,” Patchouli said, not reacting to her familiar's odd appearance. “I went through the library looking for her, when I heard odd sounds. When I looked what it was, I found her sitting on the floor, looking like that and masturbating with her penis. Near her was a book.” She reached below her and placed a book on the table. The cover was pretty bare, but the title 'Magicka of Carnal Pleasure' made obvious what it was about.

“So, she tried something from that out and became like this?” Sakuya asked.

“That's right,” Patchouli replied. “However, there doesn't seem to be a way back. The penis is still there, even today and the bra and panties are irremovable. In fact, every peace of clothing that she tries to wear over it falls apart, as if the underwear wants to be seen.”

Koakuma was blushing heavily. Not only did she have to show herself like that, it also was obvious that it was her own fault. That she tried out sexual magic. That she was a pervert. She never felt as awkward as in that moment.

“Interesting,” Remilia said, staring at the naked devil. “I didn't think that there was a book like that. Or that there was magic like that at all. I guess there is also a spell for breast enlargement?”

“Well spotted,” Patchouli replied, also looking at her familiar. “These three spells are the ones she tried out.”

“Ah!” Remilia called out, pointing towards Koa's penis. “It seems to grow.”

“Apparently, she likes it when she is looked at like that. When I found her yesterday, she also seemed to masturbate harder.”

“No!” Koakuma shouted. “That was... I'm not like that!”

“There is no use denying it. You are getting aroused just by us three staring at you. Look, you are already completely hard.”

The worst thing about it was that her mistress was right. It's true, she got aroused by their looks. Her cock was fully erect and stood upright, as if ready to be used.

“Heh, that is getting more interesting by the minute,” Remilia remarked, her eyes fixed on the devil's erection. Then she turns to her maid. “Sakuya, don't you want to try out?”

“What?” Sakuya wasn't sure what she meant. Or whether she wanted to know it.

“Well, it's pretty hard now. Why don't you use the opportunity and play with it? You know, suck on it or something. I'm curious to see if it works right.”

Both the maid and the devil stared in disbelief at her. Even Patchouli couldn't help but smirk a bit.

“A-Are you sure, mistress?” Sakuya asked carefully.

“Of course! Aren't you curious too?”

Is she were completely honest, then she would have said yes. So, she stood quiet instead and looked at Koakuma's erect cock. She liked the sight, even though it was odd to see something like this on the body of a girl. And she sure was interested in... trying it out. Not that she had another choice. After all, her mistress wanted her to. So she walked over to the devil, who backed away a bit.

“You really should just let her do,” Patchouli said. “Or do you want to make Remi angry? Also, I'm curious myself.”

“But mistress, I...” Koakuma wanted to protest.

“I think I didn't make myself clear,” Patchouli interrupted her. “I _order_ you to stay still and go along with it.”

The familiar couldn't say anything against it. A part of her didn't even want to. Still, she felt uncomfortable, as the maid knelt down in front of her. Lightly, Sakuya took her erection and rubbed it a bit, making Koakuma shiver.

“That's not enough!” Remilia shouted impatiently. “Suck on it! I want to see it in your mouth.”

It seemed that her mistress got into it quite a bit. Sakuya took hold of the cock and began to lick the tip, then put it in her mouth. The devil moaned as she felt her tongue and lips on her, even more when the maid went deeper and deeper and began to bob her head up and down.

“Yes, that's it!” Remilia seemed pretty excited. “Keep going like that!”

Encouraged, Sakyua sucked stronger on her, her lips enclosing the cock and her tongue running along the hard shaft. Koakuma placed her hands on her head and began to thrust a bit into her mouth. She was very horny now, which she made noticeable by her moans.

“It's not enough!” The vampire seemed to get agitated. “Stop that and go all the way.”

Sakuya pulled her head away and turned to her. “What to you mean, mistress?”

“You know, just do it with her.”

“I think she wants you to have sex with her.” Patchouli threw in. “Not just with you mouth, but with your vagina.”

“Exactly!” Remilia agreed. “So, do it you two!”

Sakuya looked up at the devil, who only nodded excitedly. She was so aroused by now, that she didn't even care that other people looked. Or rather, she wasn't embarrassed about it anymore.

“Alright,” Sakuya finally said. She got up and leaned over the table. Koakuma didn't hesitate and pulled her dress up and her panties down, revealing her bare pussy. She was a bit wet by now, but not all that much. The devil rubbed her cock, wet by her saliva, against the entrance, making the maid gasp. Then she pushed it in and thrust her hips forward. Sakuya felt the hard cock going deep inside her and she moaned at the pleasure. The combined juices and saliva lubricated it well enough and soon she was completely in her. Not waiting a bit, Koakuma grabbed her hips and began to thrust her hips back an forth, pulling and pushing her cock into the maid's pussy. Both moaned loudly as the hard shaft rubbed over the inner walls. Sakuya got wetter with nearly every thrust, giving her easier access. The devil accelerated her movements. After a while, she downright pounded into Sakuya's pussy. Their moans got louder as they went on, but Sakuya nearly began to scream while she felt the hardness ramming her. It was very hard for her to withstand it and soon she came, actually screaming her pleasure out now. This also drove Koakuma over the edge and she squirted her cum into her, while she tightly gripped her body.

Both girls breathed heavily when their orgasms subsided. Koakuma blushed heavily and pulled out. Now that she wasn't so aroused anymore, she got more self-conscious and embarrassed again.

“Huh, over already?” Remilia said disappointed. She really wanted to see more of it.

“Looks like it,” Patchouli said. “Well the two were quite into it. You too, Remi.”

“What, I...” The vampire stopped. She noticed that her dress was pushed up and her hand inside her panties, touching her own wet vagina. She must have done that subconsciously. “I guess you are right. Can I borrow the book? I want to try it out with Sakuya.”

Patchouli smirked. “Go ahead. Technically, it's your possession anyway.”

“What?” The maid said, as she rearranged her clothes. “Mistress, why...”

“Oh, I decided to let you try out this penis in another way. Don't act so shocked, did you think I want to stop here?”

“I... Alright, mistress.” Sakyua knew when she was defeated.

Remilia grabbed the book. “Later, Patchy! I bring the book back when we are done.” With that, she left the library, an uncomfortable looking Sakuya behind her.

“Why did you do that?” Koakuma asked. “That was so awkward... For a moment I thought that I would die from shame.”

“I rather think that you would come from shame. After all, you like it. Do I have to remind you how your penis got so hard in the first place?”

For a while, Koakuma didn't reply. Then she said: “Do... Do you think this was a good idea? I mean, the book could be dangerous. We don't even know how to reverse the effects.”

“Don't worry about it. There must be a way. And if not... I don't think it will be too bad.” Patchouli too a sip of her tea, before she went on. “But, that's is quite a peculiar book you found there. Whoever wrote it and created the spells must have been... an interesting person. I wonder what else is written in there...”

**Author's Note:**

> Something that came to my mind a while ago. I may write more chapters. It would be interesting what other spells the book contains. But I'm not sure if I'll do that.


End file.
